


Stars Are Screaming

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Starscream regrets killing Metalhawk, severely. Metalhawk even said it himself, every thing comes back to haunt him.





	Stars Are Screaming

Starscream awoke slowly and groggily, eyes tired from a night of leading Cybertron, always a hard task.

He slides out of berth, letting his systems adjust—it's not like he's in a rush—and stretches. Then he walks into his living room, taking an Energon cube from the fridge and draining it of its contents.

Out of the corner of his optic he spots a golden form on the balcony. His spark swells with an amount of affection he's still getting used to as he thinks about his conjunx endura and co-ruler of Cybertron.

Starscream pads onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around Metalhawk, chest pressing into his midsection, placing a kiss to Metalhawk's chest and smirking at him. Metalhawk smiles, servos finding Starscream's giant hips.

"My love," he says, leaning down to kiss Starscream. He captures Starscream's lips wonderfully in his, sweet and soft and perfect. Starscream can never get enough of Metalhawk's kisses.

So, Starscream grabs Metalhawk's face and kisses him harder, feeling suddenly very affectionate. Metalhawk accepts his affection gladly. He moans into Starscream's mouth and smiles.

"I love you," Starscream says in his groggy morning voice, with a vocalizer that didn't have time to wake up.

"I love you, too, Starscream," Metalhawk says, taking his hand and kissing it. Metalhawk gently pulls Starscream to his chest, and Starscream goes willingly, resting his helm to the gentle sparkbeat of his conjunx.

Eventually his gaze drifts out to Cybertron, looking at the city he and Metalhawk helped to rebuild together. The lights glow softly, and in the morning some haven't even been turned on. The sun glints over the metallic buildings, and Luna 2 fades away from view. All is quiet.

"It's beautiful." He mutters.

"Of course. We did build it together, after all." Metalhawk says, appreciating their city.

"It's not as wonderful as you are, sweetspark," Starscream smirks. Metalhawk's spark flutters, and he smiles.

Primus, Starscream is so, amazingly glad he put the gun down, all those years ago.

"But you didn't, did you?" Metalhawk asks him, and Starscream's spark nearly stops. His tanks coil. He goes cold. Metalhawk shoves him away, denting the balcony's railing as Starscream falls into it.

When Starscream gets back up and looks at his love, Metalhawk's optics have gone cold and purple. His arm has fallen to the floor, and a huge hole appears in his stomach. Energon puddles on the floor at Metalhawk's feet.

"No, no, no...." Starscream says.

"Yes!" Metalhawk yells. "You _killed_ me! You can never have this because you will _never_ deserve it!" Metalhawk pauses, before striking the final blow. "You are a _monster_!"

Starscream yells out, finally waking up from his terrible nightmare. "No!"

He breathes heavily, bringing his knees to his chassis and putting his helm in his servos.

"I'm so, so sorry, Metalhawk..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
